Vendetta
by The Pootamis
Summary: He had made a promise to himself long ago. Never go out there with a vendetta. Never go out seeking vengeance. So what has changed? Was it because a pair of green eyes?


Vengeance. Such a horrible word. A word that he would never use. Never allow to control his emotions much like it has attempted to do so many times in the past.

A past that is well storied filled with pain. Filled with sorrow. Such strong emotions that could bring anyone over the edge.

But not him. He would not allow it. He would not allow his thirst for vengeance to take over. Would not allow his inner pain to control his life.

Instead he would channel it. Channel it to ensure no one would ever feel like he is. Never know what it is like to be tormented every single night in his dreams.

Justice. That is what he has called it. His term for what he does every single night. For every single time he puts on the cowl.

For every single time he puts an end to an endless wave of schemes by countless individuals to take over the city.

His city. His home. His way of life. But tonight? Tonight something was different. Tonight something was wrong.

Way too wrong. It had broken through. His thirst for vengeance but not for his own. No for another. A woman that he had left sleeping undisturbed in their shared bed.

A woman that for the past few nights hasn't gotten any rest. Hasn't been herself and he knew why. It was because of him.

Jason Woodrue. The man that had started it all. Had turned a sweet innocent woman into something else.

Something sinister. Something truly unimaginable. Something godly. Although she would never consider herself the later.

An experiment gone wrong. That is what she had told him but he knew the truth. Knew she was lying through her eyes.

Her pain filled eyes that would look off into the distance as she retold her tale. Retold her origins of how Poison Ivy came to be.

A truly disturbing tale. A tale that he could remember like it was yesterday. Remember the pain in her eyes as she had told him about the countless toxins that had been injected into her body.

Toxins that she could only scream through her taped mouth as they slowly took their effects on her body.

A scene that he has seen slowly being replayed in her mind as she would mumble in her sleep. In her days of restless sleep that too has affected him.

Only he didn't know of it yet. Didn't know of the driving force behind his new found energy. His new found desire to capture this mad scientist.

A scientist that has made his way back into Gotham City. His city. And the reasons were disturbing. He wanted to do it again.

Create another Poison Ivy. Not just one but an army. A scheme that needed to be stopped. A scheme that has lead a lone man here.

Here to the Otisburg District looking down towards a familaur structure. Ace Chemicals. A former chemical company that has been shut down for years.

A place that had been used as a hideout once or twice by one of Gotham City's deadliest criminals. A place that was been used once again.

Only this time it wasn't be used by a deranged and sinister clown. No it was being used by a madman. A man that needed to be stopped.

But at what cost. That is the question running through the mind of a lone man as he retracts his binoculars from his eyes and reattaches them to his famous belt.

What cost was he willing to pay on this night. What was he willing to do. A scary thought that has never invaded his mind before.

But deep down he knew the truth. Knew just how far he was willing to go and it was because of her. Because of the woman that was waiting for him back home.

Pamela Isley. Better known as Poison Ivy to the world. A truly amazing woman in his opinion. A misunderstood woman.

A woman that he has had countless battles against through the years. Only now things were different. Now there was no schemes on her part to take over the city.

There was no vendetta against anyone in the city. Well maybe a little against a certain clown. Now there was only her.

The real her. The beautiful intelligent woman that has been hiding underneath the surface. A woman that he has come to love.

A woman that for some odd reason has a certain power over him. Not due to any toxins at her disposal.

Not due to any poisonous kiss. No it was something else. Something worth fighting for. This power to always push back his inner demons to the darkness.

To always be able to comfort him whenever he needed it. To take away his nightmares that he would always have every single night.

But no longer. She was the cure. His personal cure and for that he would always be grateful. So grateful that as he rises up to his feet with his grapple gun firmly in his hand without any hesitation he fires off a line towards the massive structure and glides through the air across the line like he has done thousands of times he can't help but mask his emotions.

These emotions that are all over the place as he thinks about the last few nights. Thinks about seeing her tossing and turning on their bed in a deep nightmare.

Thinks about her tale remembering every single word as he lands down on the roof of Ace Chemicals before he quietly makes his way across the roof towards a small opening that he had used once before.

An opening he quickly makes his way through and silently leaps down landing on a metal stairwell in a kneeling position with a clang.

A clang that goes unheard as he takes a quick glance around finding nobody in sight before he rises up to his feet and slowly stalks his way forward using the shadows provided to him as cover.

These shadows that he follows as though they were some kind of trail. Some kind of unknown trail that would lead him to the one he seeks on this night.

This night of vengeance. This night things would change forever. A night he would change forever as after a few minutes the sound of machinery at work draws his attention.

Loud machinery coming from the deeper regions of the factory that was like a beacon to him. This beacon that he silently makes his way towards finding a fraction of the factory coming to life.

Machines that pour out some kind of green substance into glass containers across a conveyor belt. Hundreds after hundreds of glass containers.

Glass containers that he could only guess at what was in these substances. Could only guess what this madman had in store if he didn't stop him.

A madman that he takes a quick glance around the floor for before he finally spots him. Spots him at the second level with his back turned towards him as numerous chemicals are found all around him.

So many chemicals. Some he could easily recognize. As for some others? Well he didn't even want to know what damage they could cause.

This madman that he can't help but stare up towards with nothing but hatred as his gloved hands clutch into tight fists until before he knows it he feels himself soaring through the air across a line heading straight towards the mad scientist.

Heading towards this madman that turns just in time to have two feet drive straight into his face causing him to stumble back and be launched onto a table spilling the contents of a feel glass containers everywhere upon contact.

Contents that are ignored as Jason scrambles across the table trying his best to avoid the toxins leaking across the top until a pair of gloved hands grab him roughly by his lab coat.

These pair of strong arms that thrust him up into the air before he finds himself staring into a pair of anger filled eyes.

Until he finds himself staring into the eyes of the man that he was hoping to avoid. The famous hero of Gotham City.

The Batman. The Dark Knight. Whatever you wanted to call him. A man that he knew sooner of later he would have an encounter with.

It was inedible. But if only he had more time. If only he had time to unleash his scheme. To dive deeper into the next phase of his plan.

But whatever phase he had in store goes flying out the window as with a flick of his captors wrists instantly Jason feels himself soaring through the air until he feels himself crashing into a nearby shelf causing the shelf to come crashing down on him as glass container after glass container shatters around him causing its contents to spill out.

Some that spill out all around him. As for some others? Some others come down shattering across his back opening up gashes allowing their contents to soak through his lab coat and into his wounds.

An action that makes him scream out in pain as he struggles to get the heavy weight of the metal shelf off from him as slowly he gets even more drenched with the deadly chemicals around him while another looks on in complete silence.

Looks on with an emotionless look across his face as he ignores the older man's screams in favor of focusing in on his face.

This pain filled face that only deepens as he desperately tries to wiggle out from underneath the metal shelf causing his body to wipe across toxins.

To wipe across the very contents that he was looking to inject into hundreds if not thousands of others.

A fitting scene. A scene that deep down Batman can't help but watch with a sense of irony. A sense of justice for what this monster had done to her.

Had done exactly this to her. An innocent woman that was only looking to find ways to help the planet.

An innocent woman that had been bound and tied up before being injected with all of this against her will begging and pleading for him to stop.

The very same begging and pleading he can see the madman making to him asking for help as he looks up towards him with pain filled eyes.

A plea that he just ignores in favor of imaging someone else. Imaging her beautiful smile. Imagining her soothing voice echoing through his head telling him that it is okay.

This voice that for the first time seen by anyone a faint smile comes across The Dark Knight's face. An almost sinister smile that just makes Jason's eyes go wide as saucers before the unexpected happens.

Something that has never been seen before. Him walking away. The Batman turning and walking away from someone in need.

Walking away from a mad man that just pleads loudly for him to return that he just ignores in favor of grabbing a batarang and whipping it across the room towards a switch causing the loud conveyor belt to come to a complete stop as the batarang hits its mark.

* * *

Feeling a gentle hand stroking her hair cracking open her eyes as she sees her lover looking down towards her with the smallest of smiles returning the smile keeping her eyes locked on his own after a few seconds slowly Ivy's eyes snap wide open when she sees something lurking behind his eyes.

Something that she has never seen before. Something….welcoming. Something new.

" Bruce?"

Receiving no response from him slowly sitting upright causing the blanket that had been covering her to slide down exposing her breasts reaching out gently Ivy cups Bruce's face within her hands as she stares deep into his eyes.

" It's over."

Unable to keep her eyes from widening snapping out of her shock slowly Ivy shakes her head.

" Over? What is over?"

Keeping his eyes trained on her own reaching up gently Bruce lays his hands on top of her own pinning them in place.

" He's gone."

Suddenly as he sees Ivy's eyes going as wide as saucers gently Bruce removes her hands from his face and squeezes them gently within his own.

" He can't hurt you anymore."

Instantly just as he sees her eyes starting to get watery without having a chance to react Bruce feels Ivy pouncing on him wrapping her arms tightly around him as her head comes down to bury into his chest causing her arms to automatically come up to wrap around her holding her firmly into his chest.


End file.
